


Burning House

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Firefighter Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Relationship Problems, Voicemail, it's not even graphic or anything, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas hated him. He had to. He'd made him so upset. Why hadn't he told him? Why hadn't he said that Dean flirting with others bothered him? He never thought about not doing it after getting with Cas, because to him it meant nothing. Not now that Cas was in his life. It was just how he acted with people. If Cas had told him he would have stopped. No way did he want to hurt Cas. Cas was his world. He didn't know what he'd do without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning House

**Author's Note:**

> song prompt: burning house-cam

Cas stood over Dean, having hit and knocked him to the ground.   
"I hate you Dean Winchester!"  
He repeated the phrase, emphasizing it with a kick.  
"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"  
Cas was crying.  
"Why do you have to do this? Don't you love me?"  
"Of course I love you Cas," Dean said roughly. "I love you so damn much."  
Cas was seething with anger  
"Well I don't love you!"  
And that was it, the final blow. The one that hurt more than any of the physical ones.   
Dean was crying.  
"Don't say that Cas," he sobbed. "Please. Don't say that."  
Cas left, slamming the door behind him.

 

Dean awoke with a start, and rubbed at his eyes. He sat up and grabbed a tissue. Snot was threatening to run out of his nose. After he threw it into the wastebasket he put his head in his hands, sniffling.   
Cas hated him. He had to. He'd made him so upset. Why hadn't he told him? Why hadn't he said that Dean flirting with others bothered him? He never thought about not doing it after getting with Cas, because to him it meant nothing. Not now that Cas was in his life. It was just how he acted with people. If Cas had told him he would have stopped. No way did he want to hurt Cas. Cas was his world. He didn't know what he'd do without him. 

Dean grabbed his phone. He had to talk to Cas. He just had to. The phone rang but was never picked up.   
"Hey, it's Cas. Leave a message."  
"Hey Cas, it's Dean. Listen, I wanted to apologize again. I promise you ever since I got together with you the flirting didn't mean anything. I'm not blaming you, but I wish you'd told me you didn't like it. You know I would've stopped. You do know that, don't you? Let me fix this. Call me back? I love you."

 

Dean could see through Cas' door. He knocked on it.  
"Cas?"  
But Cas didn't get up from his chair. He continued to read like he didn't hear the door. Dean knocked a little louder. Maybe he was too absorbed in his book to notice the outside world. That happened sometimes. Cas still didn't move. He didn't even seem to pause in his reading. This time Dean banged on the door. Cas finally got up, and Dean's heart skipped a beat. Except he didn't walk towards the door. He walked to his bedroom and shut the door. 

Dean opened his eyes and stared up at his ceiling. He picked up his phone. Cas didn't answer.  
"Hey Cas, Dean again. I know I already called you about this but you haven't called me back. Are you okay? Nothing happened to you right? Please tell me I'm right. I guess I'm calling to apologize again. I'm sorry Cas. I know you're upset, but please call me back. I love you."

 

Dean saw Cas walking to his car in the parking lot of the grocery store. He ran over.  
"Cas!"  
Cas continued to walk to his Car, not turning around. Dean caught up to him and stood next to him while Cas put his groceries in the trunk.   
"Please talk to me Cas."  
Cas finished and shut the trunk, then returned his cart to the cart shelter. When he got into the car Dean stood in the doorway. Cas got out and pushed him roughly, moving him out of the way so he could shut the door. He drove off, almost hitting Dean when he turned out of the parking space. 

Dean searched the night stand for his phone blindly. He got up and paced his room as he dialed. Cas didn't answer his call.  
"Are you not getting my messages? It's not like you to not call people back. Please do, at least to let me know that you're okay. I'm getting kind of worried. I'm sorry Cas. I'm sorry I flirted with other people. I'm sorry I hurt you. Call me back okay? Please. I love you."

 

Dean walked into the roadhouse. He badly needed a distraction from his terrible heartache. Ellen, Jo, and a beer was the best recipe. Cas was there. Dean started to go over, but he stopped in his tracks. Cas was with another guy. They looked like they were having fun. They were holding hands over the table, and Cas was losing it over something the dude said. With tears in his eyes Dean went to the bar. He didn't have to say a word. Ellen gave him the strongest drink she had. 

Dean's hands shook as he picked up his phone from his other pillow and called Cas. When it went straight to voicemail he cried. He sobbed and blubbered into the phone.   
"Cas, please. Please answer. Please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I beg of you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. This is killing me Cas, killing me. I need you. I need my angel. Please return my calls. Please. I'm sorry. So sorry. I'm really fucking sorry. Come back to me Cas. I miss you. Please let me come home. My apartment is so empty and lonely. It's not home Cas. You're home. I miss my home. Please Cas. I love you. I love you so damn much."  
Dean's words dissolved into deafening sobs. It took him a couple seconds to hang up. 

 

Dean was busy sulking in the fire station's lounge area when the bell rang. With everyone else he ran towards the uniform hooks and hurriedly put on his suit. Dean got behind the wheel and Benny slid in next to him. Dean reported in and waited for the address he had to drive to. When he heard the address he choked on his breath. That was Cas' apartment. Dean tore out of the station, taking pedal to the metal to the next level.  
"Whoa, brother! You're drivin kinda reckless, why don' you slow down."  
"My fucking boyfriend is in there!" Dean shouted, throat tight, eyes shining. 

As soon as they arrived at the scene Dean dashed out of the truck and through the doors. Benny ran in behind him, making his way to the top to work his way down. Dean rushed up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time, to the fourth floor. He kicked down the door and found Cas underneath a piece of ceiling, unconscious. The fire was right above them. With tears evaporating as soon as they spilled Dean hauled off the piece and gingerly picked Cas up. He made his way back outside, shaking with fear. As soon as he got Cas by the rescue teams the paramedics came at him with an oxygen mask and a blanket. Dean tore both out of their hands. He wrapped Cas in the blanket and put on the oxygen mask before sitting on the ground and cradling him in his arms. This time his tears didn't evaporate, so they flowed freely. After a couple agonizing minutes Cas woke up coughing.   
"Oh thank god."  
Dean leaned over and squeezed Cas against his chest.  
"Dean?" Cas asked, his voice muffled.   
Dean pulled away and brushed Cas' hair back.  
"I'm here Cas. Don't worry baby I've got you."  
Cas regarded Dean with concern. He was pale, and shaking. Cas lifted his hands and caressed Dean's cheeks. Why did he ever think Dean didn't care about him?  
"It's okay Dean. I'm okay."  
Dean choked out a sob and held Cas tightly again. Cas wrapped his arms around him and rubbed at his back.  
"I've gotta get back in there," Dean said into his neck.  
"Okay. Be safe Dean."  
Dean pulled away and helped Cas stand up. Cas took off the oxygen mask. Dean tried to get him to put it back on, but he was stubborn as always.   
"I'll come back. I'll have someone take you back to my place. Take a shower, make some tea, I'll be home as soon as I can."  
Home. That's right. Cas was home.  
Cas nodded. He gave Dean a quick peck on the lips and hope sparked in Dean's chest.

 

When Dean got home Cas was sitting on the couch in a pair of Dean's pajamas, his phone in his hands. He was crying. Dean quickly walked over and sat down next to him.  
"Cas?"  
Cas' breath stuttered out.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I froze you out, I'm sorry I didn't return your calls."  
He took some deep breaths to try to calm himself down. Dean rested his hand on Cas' leg and rubbed it with his thumb.   
"No Cas, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be flirting with others when I'm with you. It just never meant anything to me. It's just how I interact with people. I would have stopped if I knew you were hurting. You know I could never have eyes for anyone else but you. I'm all in Cas. I'm too in love with you to want anyone else."  
Cas wiped at his eyes.  
"I love you too Dean. It was a shock to hear you say it so many times."  
"You mean you didn't know? I thought it was obvious."  
Cas shakes his head.  
"You know you have to spell things out for me stupid."  
Dean laughs  
"Yeah, you're right, sorry. Forgive me?  
Cas smiles.  
"I forgive you. Do you forgive me?  
"Nothing to forgive Cas."  
Dean leans forward and rests his forehead on Cas', and closes his eyes. After a couple seconds he shifts his angle and gives Cas a sweet, short kiss.


End file.
